Pokémon X: Destruction's Edge
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: 10-Year old Chase Walker gets his very first Pokémon and embarks on a grand adventure. But evil emerges and he, along with his friends he meets along the way, will have to stop this evil before the world suffers. MY FIRST POKEMON FIC! AHHHH! NOT ACCEPTING ANY OCS FOR NOW! Occasional Updates.
1. The Beginning of a Grand Adventure

Pokémon X: Destruction's Edge  
Chapter 1- The Beginning of a Grand Adventure

Hi everyone! It's WallopingFiend103. Some of you, if you are into Yugioh, might know me from my Yugioh Stories. Either way, this is my FIRST Pokémon fic, and I do not know how I will do. I know somewhat about Pokémon like the basics and how it works and things, but not everything, like the pros out there, so this might suck compared to other, better ones. So, any tips or advice of how I can improve is accepted. But no flaming please! At least not right now. Maybe never, I don't know. Anyways, before I wrap up and let you all read; for this story; it's an AU. The cities and Professor and of course the Pokémon will be the same as the anime and manga, but my characters and the Gymleaders won't be. And anything that happens in the anime and manga won't be mentioned. I hope I don't mess this up, but enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear and sunny day, and the people of a town were all gathered in a dome. They were all cheering and clapping for the two people in the middle. One was a man, about 25, wearing a brown jacket. Facing him was a kid, 10 years old. The kid smiled. "This is so awesome! I can't believe I'm batting you! This is so rad!"

The man across from the kid smiled. In front of him was a creature in the shape of a bird. Specifically a hawk. It had a grey belly with orange spots, its back was a red-orange color and it had black wings. "Hate to break it to you, but Talonflame disagrees with you. Talonflame, use Acrobatics! Let's end this battle, especially since your last Pokémon is paralyzed. Go!" With swift movements, Talonflame flew into the air and flew towards the kid's Pokémon, intending to strike it. The kid clenched his fist. "Come on buddy! You can do this! Please, dodge it!" But like the man had said, the kid's Pokémon was paralyzed: it couldn't move. "Please! You can do this! Dig deep!" But even though the Pokémon tried its hardest, the paralysis was too strong, and it couldn't move. Talonflame struck the Pokémon, throwing it backwards. The kid ran to it, but the Pokémon was knocked unconscious. Another man, acting as the judge for the battle, raised his hand into the air. "And that ends the final battle of the Kalos Pokemon League Tournament! The champion is still Russell Flynn!"

The entire stadium erupted into applause as the winner waved to his fans. The loser, the kid, fell to his rear as he held his Pokémon. Just then, the champion, Russell Flynn, walked up to him and extended his hand. The kid took it and stood up. Unlike a lot of people who would frown and be disappointed, the kid smiled big. "That was…so intense!"

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Flynn! Thanks for that awesome battle! You're so tough!"

"Why thank you. But don't sell yourself short kid. You fought amazingly. You seem to have an incredibly strong bond with your Pokémon. You can go far with that. Grow stronger, and then come find me. I have a feeling our next fight will be incredible."

"Thanks Mr. Flyn-" But suddenly, as if the kid was submerged in freezing water, he yelled out, "AHHHHHH!" The kid rose up in his bed, but quickly banged his head on something; another person's head. The two of them yelled out, "OWWWW! Ow, ow!"

"That hurt Chase!" A girl's voice cried.

"Oops, sorry Katie." Chase, 10 years old, was of the Caucasian descent. He had messy-spiky, brown hair with a small bang partially covering his left eye. He was wearing a red shirt under a black fishing vest, blue pants and red shoes. He also wore goggles on his head. Katie, also 10 years old and of the Caucasian descent, had pink hair tied into two ponytails. She wore a white blouse under an orange shirt, a knee-length white skirt and shoes. She was wearing a gold bracelet on her left arm.

"You bumped my head twice now! What's wrong with you!?"

"I had that dream again Katie. I was battling Russell again."

"The Kalos Region champion? Yeah right! You don't even have a Pokémon yet!"

"I know. But today's the day; the day I turn 10 and get my first Pokémon!" By some magical force, Chase was top of his dresser, striking a victory-like pose. His friend Katie had a 'um, okaaay' look on her face. "Katie, you know I've always wanted to become a Pokémon trainer. But not just a trainer, a Pokémon Master!"

"Well, we better go, or you'll be late. Let's get to Aquacorde Town. That's where new trainers get their starter Pokémon."

"Uh…oh yeah! Let's go!" Chase got ready to rush out of the room, but Katie stopped him. "Um, Chase! Aren't…you forgetting something?" Chase stopped and looked down. Seconds later, Chase let out an "oh no!" and he went as fast as he could to get ready. 10 minutes later, the two friends took off to the place for new and upcoming trainers to get their new starter Pokémon; Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Lab in Aquacorde Town.

* * *

On the way to Aquacorde Town, on Route 1, Chase and Katie were walking and the latter noticed the former looking up at the sky and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm so excited Katie. I've always wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer. It's been my dream, ever since I was 5. I used to watch TV and wish I was there, battling those strong trainers. There's another reason I want to become a Pokémon Trainer."

"And what's that?"

"…Come on, let's hurry to Aquaman Town! My very first Pokémon is waiting!" Chase started running on Route 2, to which Katie yelled, "Its _Aquacorde _Town! Ugh!" before running after him.

* * *

The two friends arrived in Aquaman…I mean Aquacorde Town and made their way to the lab and walked in. Just then, a man walked in from another room up to the two and smiled. "Hello there, I'm Professor Sycamore. Let me guess; you are here for your very first Pokémon."

"Yes sir. We both are." Chase said eagerly. But Katie shook her head and pulled out a ball; half red and half white with a button on the middle. She pressed it and the ball opened. A creature emerged from it; a pink, small bird-like Pokémon. It had a beak-like mask; its eyes were large and orange, with thick, black eyelashes above them. Below its body it had two small and purple feet.

"Whoa! Who is that!?" Chase yelped.

"Say hello to Spriztee," Professor Sycamore said. "Now she isn't one of the starter Pokémon, but she ran out and these two; it's like they were meant for each other. I just couldn't say no."

"Spriz. Spriztee." Spriztee chirped cutely.

"You went to get your Pokémon first!?" Chase cried out.

"Sorry. You overslept."

"Well, still, that's so cool Katie! So where's mine!? I want a Pokémon! Come on professor!"

"Ha ha! Okay, okay. Follow me." The two friends followed Professor Sycamore into the room he emerged from. On a table, there were three Poké balls. Sycamore stood behind the table and introduced the three. "Okay Chase. You can choose from one of these three starters."

"Wait, hold on. You said my name. I never told you who I was."

"Ha ha. Oh, I guess not. Truth be told, I know you. You are Nathan's kid."

"You know my dad!? But how!?"

"He was one of my friends. We used to battle together. Now those were the times. But unfortunately…"

"He disappeared."

"Yeah…but hey, now's not the time to be sad. You are about to embark on a wondrous adventure with your friend. That is the life for any 10-year old like yourselves."

"….."

"The professor's right Chase. Stop sulking and pick a starter!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I choose…"

"Hold on, let they come out. Chespin! Fennekin! Froakie! We have some visitors!" The three said creatures emerged from their Pokémon balls and Katie's eyes suddenly lit up and hearts replaced her eyes. "OMG! They…are SO cute!"

"Yeah, they all look so cool! But who do I choose?"

"All of them have potential to be the best, like you kid. So, who do you choose to be your very first Pokémon?"

All of the starters looked strong and cute; at least the latter applied to Katie more than Chase, though he wouldn't deny they looked cute, at least in his mind. But after seconds of deciding between the Pokémon; he finally picked the one he'd bring on his very first adventure. "I choose Fennekin."

"Fennekin? Nice choice. She is a Fire-Type. A very strong one at that. I can just tell you two will become great friends." Fennekin then turned into energy and returned inside the ball, thanks to the professor. He then threw it to Chase, who almost dropped it, but made a recovery. "Chase! You almost dropped it!" Katie cried out.

"Hehe. Don't worry; it won't break anyways." Katie Anime-fell and Professor Sycamore smiled and said, "Not true. Poké balls can break. Though…I never seen or heard of that before. You might be the first one. Ha ha!"

"Professor! That's not a good thing!" Katie squealed.

"Yes, you are right. Anyways, as new trainers, I suggest you two go to Santalune City. There, you'll face the Gymleader, Carlton. He uses Poison-Types; a dangerous type. But I'm sure you will defeat him."

"Thanks Professor! Come on Katie, let's get to Santalune City! I'm ready to take down Carlton!"

"Ha ha! You're eager huh? Well, before you go…" Professor Sycamore left the two friends and returned seconds with two pairs of two things; a card-shaped device and 5 Poké balls. Sycamore handed a pair to each friend. "I want to give you two a Pokédex. This will allow you to get information on every single Pokémon you see and catch. Try to register as many Pokémon as you two can. And 5 Poké balls. These will of course help you catch Pokémon. Chase, Katie, go out and become the best you both can be!"

"Yes sir!" Katie said.

"Thank you sir!" Chase said. He dragged Katie by her collar as fast as he could. Katie, struggling, returned Spriztee to her ball and the two left the lab. Professor watched on with a smile. "That kid….Chase. He's an interesting kid."

Chase and Katie started making their way to the town Professor Sycamore suggested; Santalune City. "I can't wait Katie! Just watch; I'll beat the pants off the Gymleader!"

"Calm down. You're too hyper. You need to be careful. It'd be embarrassing if you lost your first gym match."

"Nope; that can't and won't happen Katie. Dad said to always believe in yourself. And that's what I'm doing. Anyways, where is this Pantalune City anyways?" A sweatdrop formed on Katie's head and she embarrassingly laughed. "Pantalune? It's _Santalune City_." Katie pulled out her Pokédex and opened it and went to the map. "It says it's not far, but we have some ways to go. We need to get past Route 2 and Santalune Forest. Look, we're on Route 2 now."

"Well, what are we watching for!? We're halfway to Santalune Town!" The two started running forward, but from the tall grass ahead of them emerged a small Pokémon. "Whoa! W-what is that!?"

"Duh! Use your Pokédex to find out!"

"Oh yeah."

"Man, you're so clueless." Chase pulled out his Pokédex and opened it. "Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokémon. When intouched by another Pokémon, Scatterbug scatters the black powder that covers its body and regulates its body temperature." A female voice said.

"Ooh, a new Pokémon! I'm going to catch it!"

"Do you even know how to catch a Pokémon?" Katie asked.

"…no." Katie Anime-Fell but quickly recovered when they heard a voice say, "I had a feeling this would happen." The two friends turned around and saw Professor Sycamore standing there. "Professor? What are you doing here?" Katie asked, surprised.

"Well, like I said, I had a bit of a feeling you two left without something crucial. And I was right. I totally forgot to teach to you two how to catch Pokémon. Luckily, it's not too late. Actually, maybe it is too late. Look, that Scatterbug ran away." The two looked back and saw that the professor was right, to which Chase groaned. "Aww…I was going to catch it." But as if he was given another chance, another Pokémon appeared nearby. It was a raccoon-like Pokémon. There was a brown and tan zigzag pattern on its fur. Its front paws were white, and its back legs were brown. It also had small brown eyes. Professor Sycamore smiled and said, "What luck of the day; it's a Zigzagoon. Here, I'll show you how to catch. Actually, I'll just tell you. First, you want to weaken it with your own Pokémon. Then, just throw a Poké ball at it and depending on how weakened it is, you will catch it. Try it yourself."

"O-okay. I can do this! Fennekin, come on out! I need your help!" Chase pulled out his Poké ball and let Fennekin out. "Fennekin, use…um, what moves does Fennekin have?"

"She has Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember and Howl."

"Okay. Fennekin, use Scratch on that Zigzagoon over there!" Fennekin ran up to Zigzagoon and its hand shined. It clawed Zigzagoon.

"Ha! There you go Chase! But watch out, Zigzagoon can strike back!" And like the Professor said, Zigzagoon made an attack. In a zigzag path, Zigzagoon tackled Fennekin, knocking it back. "Fennekin!"

"Watch out! Next time, dodge!"

"Okay. Fennekin, use another Scratch!" Fennekin ran up to Zigzagoon again and clawed him.

"Okay Chase! Try to use a Poké ball on Zigzagoon!"

"Alright. Time to catch you Zigzagoon!" Chase pulled out one of the Poké balls he received, pressed the button on the middle, causing it to grow bigger, to the size of a baseball and threw it at the latter. The ball turned Zigzagoon into energy and into the center. The ball fell to the ground and the button on the middle started shining red. The ball rocked a little and it made a sound effect three times before the ball stopped moving and Professor Sycamore smiled and said, "There you go! You just caught a Zigzagoon!"

"Alright! This is so sweet!" Chase went over and picked up his newly-caught Pokémon. "I just caught my first Pokémon…"

"Nice going Chase!" Katie said, slapping her friend on the back and almost making him fall.

"Yes, very impressive Chase." Professor Sycamore said as he walked up to the two. "You did great for your first battle against a wild Pokémon."

"Of course! That was awesome!"

"Come on Chase. We still need to make our way through Santalune Forest."

"Oh, okay. Professor Sycamore, are you coming with us?"

"I'm afraid not. I need to get back to the lab so I can give new trainers like you their very first Pokémon. I'm very confident that you two can make it to Santalune City safely. I hope to hear about your travels real soon. I know I'll hear good things about you."

"Thank you for everything Professor Sycamore!" Katie said with a bow. Sycamore smiled. "It was no problem. Well, you two better get going."

"Right. Let's go Chase." The two friends waved goodbye and Chase shrunk the size of his Pokéball to the size of a ping-pong ball before putting it away and heading into the Santalune Forest with Katie.

As the two friends entered the forest, Chase looked around in amazement. "Wow…look Katie. So cool!"

"It's just a forest."

"Yeah, I guess. But we're finally on our way. I'm going to be the best the world has ever known!"

"And I'll be there by your side. Hey, look at all the Pokémon." Katie pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at all the Pokémon she saw, followed by Chase. "Caterpie. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies. Fletchling. These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements. Weedle. Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head."

"Come on, let's continue." Katie said.

"Hey, wait. Who's that?"

The two tried to ignore the kid they saw and pass him, but he stopped them. "Hold it right there! You can't pass!"

"Huh, why not?"

"One of you has to battle me first. If you lose, you can't pass."

"What!? That's not cool!"

"You're on!" Chase declared.

"What? Chase!" Katie squealed.

"Come on Katie. Battling this kid can help me grow stronger. You're on kid!" Chase and the kid face each other 25 feet away and the kid said, "Weedle, come on out!" The kid pulled out a Poké ball and it grew bigger. He pressed the button and a small, yellow, orange, or brown larva Pokémon with a segmented body emerged from it. It had a conical, two-inch poisonous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail, but every other body part was spherical.

"That's a Weedle. Okay, Fennekin, it's time to fight!" Chase pulled out his Poké ball; it grew bigger and he let out his starter, Fennekin. "Okay Fennekin, use Scratch!" Fennekin ran up to Weedle and scratched it.

"Weedle, use Poison Sting!" Weedle jumped at Fennekin and stabbed her with its stinger before returning to the kid.

"Fennekin! Are you okay?!" Fennekin recovered from the attack and nodded her head in confirmation. "Okay, then let's use Ember!" Fennekin nodded again and fired out a blanket of orange sparks at Weedle, weakening it a lot.

"No! Weedle! Use Poison Sting again!" Weedle recovered and stabbed Fennekin with its stinger; this time causing the latter to start glowing.

"Why is Fennekin glowing purple?"

"Chase! Fennekin is poisoned. She'll take damage at the end of every turn." Katie explained.

"Really?"

"Ha! It's just a matter of time before you lose! And to make sure I win even easier; Weedle, use String Shot!" Weedle shot white string from the middle of its body and tied up Fennekin. "Then use Poison String again!" Weedle jumped at Fennekin.

"Chase! You need to dodge it! Now!" Katie yelled.

"O-okay. Right! Fennekin, dodge it!" Fennekin tried to jump out of the way, but because she was slowed by Weedle's String Shot, she couldn't in time and was hit again by Poison Sting. Fennekin then collapsed, still conscious though.

"Fennekin! Are you okay!?" Fennekin nodded, albeit weakly, in confirmation. "Can you continue?" Fennekin nodded once again and Chase smiled. "Alright! We can't give up now! We haven't even begun to grow stronger! Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin shot out a blanket of orange sparks, but it was slower, allowing Weedle to dodge it. Then the kid commanded Weedle to use another Poison Sting.

"Fennekin! Please, dodge it!" Breaking free of String Shot, Fennekin dodged the attack by Weedle and, by the command of Chase, use Ember. This time, it struck Weedle, causing it to get knocked unconscious. "No! Weedle!"

"Whoa…did I win?"

"Of course you won!" Katie cheered. "That was so awesome!"

"You can pass." The kid said, defeated. Chase went and picked Fennekin up and frowned. "Fennekin. Fennekin! Are you okay!? Fennekin!"

"Fenne. Fennekin…" Fennekin said weakly.

"Come on Chase. We need to take Fennekin to a Pokémon Center. There has to be one in Santalune City."

"Right, let's go. It'll be okay Fennekin!" Chase returned Fennekin to her ball and he and Katie made their way through the rest of the forest and into Santalune City.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay guys…and girls. How was my first chapter? I hope I did well, so please R&R. Tips and advice are welcome, but please, no flaming! I hope you stay tuned. For this chapter, there will be no "Next Time".


	2. Santalune City

Pokémon X: Destruction's Edge  
Chapter 2- Santalune City

First, I want to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. And I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Also, I'll start putting what happened last time before the chapter begins. And sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time…

Chase Walker turned 10, and like every 10-year old, he, with his friend Katie Valero, visited Professor Sycamore in Aquacorde Town to receive his very first Pokémon, Fennekin. He then learned how to battle and even caught his very first Pokémon, Zigzagoon.

* * *

Chase and Katie arrived in Santalune, at the suggestion of Professor Sycamore, and Chase looked around in awe, like he did in Santalune Forest. "Look Katie! This city is so awesome!"

"It is beautiful."

"Oh, I almost forget! We need to get Fennekin to a Pokémon Center! Let's go!"

"Right. Now, where is it?" Katie started looking around for a building with a red roof. She found it and smiled. "There it is, let's go!" The two friends ran as fast as they could to the red roofed-building. They entered it and headed to the receptionist. "Hi! Ma'am! My Pokémon is poisoned!" Hearing that, a woman with pink hair in a bow-shaped design walked up with a frown. "Oh, that poor Pokémon! Here, let me treat them." Chase gave Fennekin, and also Zigzagoon, to the woman and placed the balls in a healing machine. Seconds later, the woman handed back the balls to Chase, who smiled. "Thank you ma'am!"

"No problem. I'm Nurse Joy. Are you two new trainers?"

"Yes ma'am! We just started out!"

"That's wonderful. Would you like me to heal your Pokémon, miss?" Katie shook her head in response. "No ma'am. Um, we were wondering about the gym here? Who is Carlton?"

"Oh, Carlton? He's the Gymleader. From what I hear, he is very strong. Are you going to challenge him?"

"I am!" Chase cheered. "I'm ready for my first gym badge!"

"We're an eager one huh?"

"I sure am! I'm going to be a Pokémon Master!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get there. Whenever your Pokémon get weakened, come back. I'll be glad to see you."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"Come on Chase. We need to get to the Santalune Gym if you want to battle him." Katie said.

"Right. Let's go! Bye Nurse Joy!"

"Good luck!" The two friends left the Pokémon Center and started walking around. They found a bench and sat on it, immediately noticing a statue of a Pokémon. "Oh wow. That's a cool statue." Chase said.

"That's the Pokemon Roselia. My mom has one too." A swift of wind took over the air and Katie's pigtails moved a little and she closed her eyes and smiled. "It's nice here."

"Yep. Perfect for a Pokémon battle. I wonder who I can battle." Chase noticed many people walking the streets, some of them with their Pokémon. Chase stood up and smiled, alerting Katie.

"Katie, I'm going to challenge someone!" Chase rushed towards everyone he could find and challenged them to a battle. But most of them declined, saddening Chase. But luckily for him, the last person he challenged accepted. Chase brought out Fennekin and the kid brought out a green, arachnoid Pokémon. It had black eyes with white pupils, a white horn on its head, red mandibles, and six yellow legs. A greenish-black stripe encircled the middle of each leg and the end of its abdomen. On its back, there were dots and a line that resembled a face. Chase pulled out his Pokédex to get his opponent's Pokémon's information. "Spinarak. The String Spit Pokémon. It spins a web using fine-but durable-thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped." The female voice said.

"A Spinarak huh? So cool!" Chase said.

"Chase, watch out! Spinarak is a Bug/Poison-Type. It can poison!"

"It can! Oh man! Then I do need to be careful."

"Okay, I'll start! Spinarak, use Poison Sting!" Spinarak jumped at Fennekin with its stinger. "Fennekin, dodge it!" Fennekin jumped out of the way from the attack and she attacked when Chase yelled out, "Fennekin! Use Scratch!" After dodging, Fennekin ran at Spinarak and clawed it, knocking it back.

"Spinarak! Get up and use Constrict!" Spinarak shot out webs that wrapped around Fennekin, damaging her. "Then use Poison Sting!" Spinarak repeated his first attack on Fenneki, and since she was faster, she jumped again out of the way. "Fennekin, use Scratch again!"

"No! Are you dense Chase!?" Katie yelped.

"What!? What did I do wrong!?" Katie slapped her forehead and sighed, before saying, "Spinarak is weak to fire, which Fennekin is. Use a fire attack!"

"Oh! I get it!" But it was too late as Fennekin ran up to Spinarak and clawed it. "Now Fennekin! Use Ember!" Fennekin shot out a blanket of small orange sparks at the latter.

"Ha! Nice move! But you're not getting me! Spinarak, dodge, and then use String Shot!" Spinarak jumped out of the way just as the sparks hit the ground, then it shot out a white string at Fennekin, causing Chase to yell, "Fennekin, dodge!" But Fennekin was caught and tied up.

"This is not good." Chase said to himself. Chase was snapped out of thought when the kid said, "Spinarak, use constrict!" Like the first time, Spinarak shot out webs that wrapped around Fennekin. She tried to dodge by the command of Chase, but because she was slowed by String Shot, the attack weakened Fennekin and she let out a small yelp. "Fenne."

"Fennekin! Are you okay!?"

Fennekin nodded her head in response along with a, "Fenne. Fennekin."

"Okay, then let's win this! Because I have a plan! Use Scratch!" Using her strength, Fennekin ran to Spinarak and tried to scratch it, but by the kid's order, Spinarak dodged it. But that's when Chase smiled and yelled out something that shocked not only his opponent, but also Katie. "Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin, even though she was slowed, jumped into the air and let out a blanket of orange sparks that connected with Spinarak, causing it to fall to the ground unconsciously. The kid ran up to his Pokémon yelling, "Spinarak!"

With a smile, Katie ran up to Chase and said, "You did it Chase! You won!"

"Alright! I won!"

"That was so awesome how you tricked him into dodging so that you could use Ember like that!"

"Thanks. I just remembered what you said about Spinarak's weakness and I just thought of a plan."

"Wow…maybe you aren't dull after all."

"Dull!?" Chase yelled with a vein popping up. "I'm not dull! I just…don't know things!"

"We studied though. It's your fault you don't know some of these things."

"Yeah, well. Whatever." Just then, Chase's stomach started growling, making Chase blush. "Heheh. Looks like I'm a little hungry. Is there any place to eat here Katie?" Katie pulled out her Pokédex and studied it, but eventually shook her head. "Hmm…it seems there's not anywhere to eat in this town."

"What!? How is that possible?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm sorry to intrude," An old man said as he walked up to the two, "but I overheard that you were famished young man." Chase's stomach growled again as a sign to the old man, to which he smiled. "Then that settles it; you two are coming in for lunch."

"Are you sure sir?" Katie asked.

"Of course Katie! Or he wouldn't have asked." But all that statement got Chase was a hit to the head. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ha ha ha! It is no problem at all young lady. Please, I insist." The old man said.

"Okay, if you insist sir." The two followed the old man to his house. The two friends sat down as the old man brought in three hamburgers and fries. Then he brought in three bowls of Pokémon food, to which he said, "I am guessing you two have Pokémon, so I made some for them. Honestly, if I may say, I saw you young man, battling that kid. That was very good at the end, tricking the opponent. Very good."

"Y-you saw? Wow…"

"Say, have you gone to challenge Santalune Gym's leader, Carlton."

"No, we were actually about to go before Chase's stomach growled."

"Well, I hope you win. Go on, dig in."

"Thank you sir." Chase said. He then brought out his Fennekin and Zigzagoon while Katie brought out her Spriztee. The 5 then dug in to their food. The old man just sat there as he watched them eat.

* * *

10 minutes later, the 5 were finished and after the old man put the dishes in the sink, Katie and Chase returned their Pokémon and the three headed outside. "Well, I hope you are full. It was fun having some company. It…gets lonely here sometimes."

"Thank you for the food sir." Chase said with a smile, but Katie rolled her eyes and said thank you with a bow. She then went on to ask, "Oh, sir, if I can ask, don't you have any family here?"

"No. They all are in Coumarine City. But it is peaceful here."

"Well, we would love if you would see Chase battle Carlton later today."

"Yeah! You'll get to see me wipe the floor with him!" But Katie just decked him in the head; Chase letting out a yelp and holding where he was thumped with his hands. The old man laughed. "Hahaha! Okay, that sounds like fun. Thank you young lady. Well, I'll see you two later." The two friends bowed after saying thank you again and took off.

The two friends made their way to the Santalune Gym. Once again, Chase looked at the building with a smile. "Wow! This gym is huge!"

"Come on, let's get you your first gym badge."

"Right! Victory is near!" The two friends tried to go inside the gym, but the door was locked, confusing the two. "Huh? What's going on? Why can't we go in?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe the Gym leader's out."

"Are you two looking for Carlton, the Gym leader?" A voice asked. The two friends turned around and saw a woman standing there. "Yes, we are looking for him. Do you know where he is?" Katie asked.

"Yes. He had a situation back in Aquacorde Town. He should be back….well, to be honest; he should have been back now."

"Katie, maybe Carlton is in trouble." Chase said.

"Maybe we should go check on him."

"I'll go with you." The woman said. The three started making their way through Santalune Forest and Route 2 and back to Aquacorde Town. Right when they entered town, they saw a 23-year old man with brown, curly hair with two straight bangs hanging down partially over his eyes, a white shirt under a long sleeve shirt, tan pants and shoes. His opponent was a kid. His Pokémon, a small, skunk-like Pokémon, ran up to the opponent's and clawed it.

"Oh man, a battle's going on!" Chase cheered. He pulled out his Pokédex for information. "Stunky, the Skunk Pokémon. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away." The female voice said.

"That's a Poison-Type," the woman said with a smile. "The man battling with it is Carlton."

"_He's _Carlton!?" Chase and Katie yelped in unison. The woman nodded in conformation and the three watched the battle. "Stunky, use Scratch again!" For a second time, Carlton's Pokémon ran up to the opponent and scratched the opponent's Pokémon, a Hippopotas. In interest, Chase pulled out his Pokédex. "Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. It lives in arid places. Instead of perspiration, it expels grainy sand from its body."

"Grr….okay Carlton! Hippopotas, use Bite!" Hippopotas ran up to Stunky, intending to bite it. Carlton smiled and let the attack go through, and Stunky seemed to be fairly unharmed. "Have you forgotten? Stunky is resistant to Dark-Type moves. Okay, I think that's enough for today."

"Okay, thanks teach!" The kid returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball and, after a wave, took off. Carlton turned to walk off, but was startled by Chase, Katie and the woman, which Carlton smiled at the latter. "Julie? What are you doing here? And who are these two kids?"

"This boy here was looking for you. He wanted to challenge you to a battle." Carlton looked at Chase with curiousness. Seconds later, Carlton smiled. "So, you want to get your first Gym badge huh?"

"Yes. I'm going to become a Pokémon Master!"

"Really? What's the reason?"

"….." Anytime someone asked why Chase wanted to become a Pokémon Master, he'd hang his head.

"He doesn't like when people ask him that. His dad-"

"Stop Katie."

"Oh, sorry." But Chase quickly smiled, trying to forget about the last few seconds. "Carlton, let's battle! I'm gonna beat the pants off you!" Carlton gasped, surprised to hear that from a kid, nonetheless a beginner trainer. But he didn't get mad or frown, instead he smiled. "Interesting. Okay, let's head back to my gym and get started shall we?" Chase nodded in conformation and the four made their way all the back to Santalune City, to Carlton's gym. They headed to the back where there was a field for Pokémon battles. "Whoa…so cool!" Chase squealed.

"Chase, stop acting like a child." Katie said.

"Hey you two! Hey!" A voice yelled. The two friends looked around until they saw the old man from before. "Oh, look. It's that old guy." Chase said. The two waved back.

"Good luck!"

"So, are you ready Chase?" Carlton asked. Chase nodded and the two took the spots on the opposite sides of the field. Carlton grabbed one of his two Pokéball and smiled. "You ready? I won't go easy on you!"

"And I don't want you to!"

Julie decided to be the judge for the match. "This is an official Santalune City Gym battle! The gym leader cannot switch out Pokémon but the challenger, Chase Walker, can. Now, begin!"

"Let's start! Stunky, come on out!" From energy to materialistic, the skunk Pokémon appeared to its master's aide.

"It's that Pokémon he used," Chase said to himself. But he shook it off and brought out his Pokémon, Zigzagoon, to which Carlton smiled. "A Zigzagoon huh? That's interesting. Sorry, but you'll lose to me today. Stunky, use Scratch!" Stunky ran up to Zigzagoon to scratch it, but Chase yelled, "Zigzagoon, dodge, and then use Tackle! Zigzagoon quickly jumped out the way of the attack, and then also tackled Stunky, knocking it back.

"Very nice. But I'm not close to being done. Stunky, use Poison Gas!" Stunky ran up to Zigzagoon and turned around and lifted up its tail.

"Chase, dodge it!" Katie yelled.

"Okay, Zigzagoon, dodge it and use Tackle again!"

"Too late! Stunky, continue Poison Gas, and then use Scratch!" Because Stunky was faster, Poison Gas was successful, preventing Zigzagoon from seeing. It looked every which way for the next attack, but it didn't matter as Stunky appeared from behind and scratched it and knocked it unconscious.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle!" Julie announced.

"Zigzagoon! Are you okay!? Okay, return!" Chase pulled out his Pokéball, returned Zigzagoon, and pulled out another Pokéball.

"Well, what's your next Pokémon? How many do you have?"

"I have two."

"Two huh? So you're down to your last one and I still have two. What are you going to do?"

"This. Fennekin, come out!" Fennekin appeared from the ball, surprising Carlton. But then he smiled. "Fennekin huh? A Fire-Type. Okay, let's see what happens."

"Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin shot out a blanket of small orange sparks at Stunky, but at the command of its master, it dodged it. "You'll have to do better than that. Stunky, use Poison Gas!" Stunky let out a poisonous gas, stopping Fennekin from seeing. Then, from nowhere, Stunky appeared and opened its mouth and let out a loud screech the distorted Fennekin.

"No! Fennekin, use Ember!'" Fennekin let out a blanket of small orange sparks, but because the poisonous gas was still surrounding her, she completely missed. Then, by the yell of, "Stunky, use Tackle!", Stunky appeared in front of Fennekin, knocking her back and down. "Fennekin, no! Please, get up! Use Scratch!" Recovering, and the poisonous gas disappearing, Fennekin ran up to Stunky.

"Dodge Stunky!" Stunky dodged, but Carlton was shocked when Fennekin jumped near Stunky and scratched him. Then, Chase said, "Now, use Ember! We got him!" Ember jumped into the air and shot out a blanket of small, orange sparks at Stunky, knocking it back and unconscious.

"Stunky is unable to battle!" Julie announced.

"Alright! He did it!" Katie squealed. Carlton chuckled as he returned Stunky to his Pokéball. "You did well pal. Chase, very good. But now, you have to face my ace."

"Your ace? Um…who's your ace?"

"Ha ha! My ace? Come out, Muk!" A large, sticky, amorphous Pokémon, made of living purple sludge emerged onto the field. It had two small eyes with beady black pupils, an enormous mouth with a grey tongue and strands of ooze connecting its top and bottom jaws.

"Oh wow…cool." Chase pulled out his Pokédex to gain information. "Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. They love to gather in smelly areas where sludge accumulates, making the stench around them worse."

"So that's his ace. Fennekin is ready to go? You ready Carlton? I'm going to win! Fennekin, use Ember!"

"Chase, no, stop!" But it was too late. Fennekin already let out the usual blanket of small, orange sparks. But Carlton smiled and did no effort to get Muk to dodge. The attack clashed with Muk, but it seemed to not be very effective.

"Ugh! Chase! Muk has very high Special Defense! Attacks like Ember will barely do anything! Lower its Physical Defense and use Scratch!" Katie explained.

"Really? Physical attacks work the best huh? Got it Katie!"

"Hmmm…Katie right?" Carlton asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes sir."

"You seem to know a lot about Pokémon. But you're only 10. And you're on a journey too, so how do you know so much? Aren't new trainers supposed to go on the adventure to learn about Pokémon?"

"Yes sir. But my dad was a Pokémon Trainer and Professor. I learned a lot from him."

"Is that so? That's interesting. You got yourself a pretty good friend there Chase."

"Yeah, I guess." Katie grew a vein and threw one of her Pokéballs like she was trying to catch him. "Ow! Ow! That hurt Katie!"

"How could you say I'm not a good friend!?"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Really!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend!"

"…good."

"Ha ha ha! You two are very interesting. Well Chase, how about I finish up this battle. Muk, use Poison Gas! Then use Pound!" Muk let out a thick, dark green gas that surrounded Fennekin. Then, from behind, Muk's arm glowed right and struck Fennekin, knocking her back.

"Fennekin!"

"It can't take more of that. I know for a fact that Fennekin has very low Defense. But with that fog surrounding it, it'll be hard to attack."

"….Maybe…maybe…I can't win."

"Don't say that Chase! You can win!" Katie cheered.

"Fenne. Fennekin!" Fennekin said. Chase looked at his Pokémon and she nodded her head. Then Chase smiled. "You're right Fennekin! Let's do this! Carlton, I can't give up on my dream! Fennekin, use Scratch!"

"Poison Gas is still in effect. Its vision will be deterred." Carlton said with a smile.

"Fennekin! Use Tail Whip!"

"Fenne. Fennekin!" Fennekin wagged her tail with such speed that it caused the poison gas to dissipate, shocking Carlton and Katie. Then Chase smiled. "Fennekin, use Scratch!" Fennekin ran up to Muk and scratched it, causing it to yell out, "Muuukkkk!"

"Muk, use Disable!" Muk released blue rings from its body that clashed with Fennekin, immobilizing her.

"Fennekin? Fennekin! Use Scratch!" But Fennekin didn't respond. It tried to attack, but couldn't. "Fennekin? Attack!"

"It can't. Disable stops your Pokémon from attacking. Muk, use Pound!" Muk slid at Fennekin and punched her and knocked her back, seemingly unconscious. "Fennekin!" Chase yelled as he ran to his Pokémon's side. "Fennekin! Fennekin! Are you okay!?"

Not unconscious, Fennekin nodded, letting Chase take a breath of relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Can you battle still?" Weakly, Fennekin nodded her head. "Okay."

"Muk, let's end this! Use Pound!"

"Fennekin, dodge and then use Scratch!" Fennekin dodged the attack, but couldn't seem to attack herself. "Please Fennekin! You have to attack! You can do it!" Fennekin tried so hard to attack, but to no avail. Carlton smiled. "Disable is powerful. You tried your best. But try again next time. Muk, use Pound!"

"Please! Fennekin! Dodge, and then use Scratch!" Fennekin dodged the attack, and using her full strength, she broke free from Disable and scratched Muk, knocking it unconscious.

"Muk is unable to battle! The winner is…Chase Walker, from Vaniville Town!"

"Alright! You won Chase!" Katie yelled as she tackled Chase.

"Wow! Ha ha! I guess I did!"

"Fenne. Fennekin."

"Oh, and thanks Fennekin. I couldn't have done it without you. Take an awesome rest." Chase returned Fennekin to her Pokéball as Carlton walked up to the two. "Well. You won Chase."

"That was an incredible battle sir!"

"I certainly agree. You and your Pokémon listen well to each other. Well, you won. You deserve this." Carlton pulled out a badge. It had a picture of poison gas on it. "This is the Poison Badge. You earned it."

"Wow…my first…badge. Alright! I got the Poison Badge!"

"Hey, I think you would get a challenge from Grant."

"Grant? Who's Grant?" Katie asked.

"Grant, he's the Gym Leader of the Cyllage City Gym. That's where you'll get your next badge."

"Really? Okay, thank you!" Chase said.

"Don't stop; either of you. You two have great potential."

"Thank you sir." The two bowed to Carlton and walked out with the old man. Carlton smiled. "He's really good."

"I agree." Julie said.

The two friends and old man headed outside and the two said their goodbyes before leaving towards their next destination; Cyllage City.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Remember, any advice and tips are welcome. But please no flaming. Please R&R. Also, I'll start putting what will happen next chapter very soon. (Edited 4/19/14)


	3. Special Chapter

Pokemon X: Destruction's Edge  
Special Chapter

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not posting for so long. My connection stopped working and I just got a new one. But still, there will be a hiatus from updating for a week or more. I am so sorry! I will most likely put up another chapter or just put when I will update below the summary of the story. Thanks for understanding.


	4. Sidetracked! To Lumiose City!

Pokemon X: Destruction's Edge  
Chapter 4- Sidetracked! To Lumiose City!

Sorry for being late! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks everyone who reviewed!

* * *

After getting his first Gym Badge from Carlton, the Gym Leader of Santalune City, Chase and his friend Katie, suggested by Carlton, started making their way to Cyllage City. They were walking on Route 4. As they were, Chase was staring happily at his newly obtained Gym Badge. "Can you believe it Katie? My very first Gym badge. I'm on my way to the top!"

"You deserved it! That was actually some good moves you pulled out there. I was actually surprised."

"What!? Aw, don't say that! I was killing it! I'm good at battling!"

"Yeah right! To be honest, I thought you were going to lose." Chase stopped and fell to his knees, clutching his heart, all over-dramatically, like his heart was pierced by an arrow. "That was cold Katie! My own friend!"

"Oh, get up and stop being dramatic! What I'm saying is that you're doing well. I'm actually proud of you."

"Aw, well thanks Katie. Anyways, where are we heading now? Didn't Carlton say to go to Cyllage City?"

"Yeah. It's a costal city. It's a long way from here though. It'll take us a couple of days to get there."

"Aw, really? And we have to walk all the way there?"

"Yes, we do. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Ugh…okay…"

"Hey, and I was thinking. About your battle with that Muk. I don't think you should have won."

"What? What are you getting at!? Katie!"

"Not like that! I'm just saying Muks are strong and you beat one with a starter Pokémon? Something's going on with that."

"You're delusional Katie. I was on top of the world in that battle!"

"I know, but it's weird. There's no way you should have won that battle. I'm not sure what happened. But come on, let's get to Cyllage City."

Suddenly, a noise nearby caused Katie to pull her and Chase to hiding. "Ahh! Wh-what the…!? Katie!"

"Shhhh! Be quiet! I heard a noise!" The two friends looked on and saw a guy, around 25, battling a wild Pokémon. He had brown hair, styled in a curtained hair way; a long fringe divided in a middle parting. He wore a black shirt with a silver jacket over it. The jacket had multiple pockets with chains hanging from them. He wore baggy black pants with holes in them and a brown glove on his left hand. A feature that stood out was a scar beneath his left eye. His loyal Pokémon buddy battling beside him was a large, bipedal Pokémon. Its head had two vicious eyes, pointed ears and a mouth full of serrated fangs, light violet-gray skin over much of its body, two pale violet membranes stretched between its arms and sides, plate-like spines going down its back, leading to its strong, triangular spade-tipped tail and talon-like feet capable of scooping up and tightly clutching its prey. The guy had just ordered an attack and a set of fangs sparked with electricity formed within its mouth. The Pokémon then flew to its opponent and bit it, causing the opponent to let out a cry.

"Oh wow, there's a battle going on!" Chase yelled. Katie quickly covered her friend's mouth with her hand and hid him and herself. The guy turned quickly, knowing he heard a voice. He was about to dismiss it as nothing, but then smiled when he saw the end of a shoe. He then said, "Whoever you are, you can come on out."

"Oh man, he found us out!" Chase whimpered. The two friends emerged from hiding and approached the man, to whom smiled. "Were you two watching me?"

"Uh….um, k-kind of."

"We were walking sir and we heard a noise." Katie said.

"Ah…that noise was me. You see, my buddy Aero and I were just battling….ah man! It ran away!" The two friends turned and saw a small bird flying away. "Ooh, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Chase pulled out his Pokédex. "Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory." The female voice said.

"Aw, that Fletchling is so cute!" Katie squealed, blushing.

"So, what are you two doing out here?" The man asked.

"Oh, we were going to head to Cyllage City, for Chase's second Gym battle." Katie explained. The man turned to Chase with curiosity. "Second Gym battle huh? So that means you must have received your first badge, am I right?"

Chase nodded in confirmation and pulled out his Bug Badge, to which the man smiled. "So you beat Carlton? Impressive."

"Do you know Carlton sir?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I happen to know him. He's one of my friends. Say kid, can I see your Pokémon?"

"Um…sure. Come on out Zigzagzoon and Fennekin!" Chase pulled out his two Pokéballs and brought out his two Pokémon. "Zigzag. Zigzagoon." "Fenne. Fennekin."

"So, a Zigzagoon and a Fennekin. Very impressive."

"Oh, sir! Since you know Carlton, I was wondering about his Muk." Katie said.

"His Muk? What about it?"

"Muks are usually strong, right? How possible would it be for a starter Pokémon to defeat one?"

"Katie! Are you still on that? I won awesomely!"

"Well, a starter? It wouldn't."

"I thought so!"

"What do you mean Katie?" Chase asked, confused.

"Hold on, are you telling me this Fennekin defeated Carlton's Muk?"

"Yep, she should did! It was awesome!"

"Ah, I get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Eeh, he should tell you himself. But…I'll just tell you. The Muk Carlton has is not like others. What I mean is that his Muk is much, much weaker than other Muks. It's not strange that a starter Pokémon beat it."

"But sir, what do you mean?"

"Don't call me sir. It's too formal for me. I'm Jason Michelson."

"I'm Katie Valero and this is my friend Chase Walker."

"Well, hello you two. So, can I see your starter Pokémon?" The two friends nodded and brought out their Pokémon. Jason looked at the Pokémon, but especially at Katie's. He rose and brow and then smiled. "A Spriztee? Really? That's interesting. I don't recall that to be a choice for a starter Pokémon."

"Yeah, well. When I saw her, I thought she was so cute and she took a liking to me. So Professor Sycamore let me take her."

"Hmmm…interesting."

"Um, sir…I mean, Jason. What are you doing out here?" Chase asked.

"Well, my Aerodactyl and I were just training."

"Training? Aren't you too old to be starting on a journey?"

"Hahaha….I guess you are right. But I'm not doing that. Actually, I'm training to become stronger."

"Stronger? For what?"

"You know what? I'm pretty hungry and I'm betting you two kids are too. Come on." The three made their way to the next town, Lumiose City, to the Lysandre Café. Jason ordered a coffee while the kids ordered a Coke. While they were waiting, Katie brought up a topic. "Jason, you never told us why you were training on Route 4."

"Ah…I knew I would have to talk about that. Okay, the reason I was training was to defeat a specific someone."

"Defeat someone? Why? Who is it?"

"This person, his name is Zayne. He…he killed my mentor."

"H-he did!?"

"Aw man! That's messed up! Why did he do that!?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure. But I have to find him. Hey, you said you were heading to Cyllage City right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go with you two?"

"You want to travel with us?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Besides, honestly, I want to see how strong you two really are."

"Um…okay. Chase, you okay with that?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

"Great. I was thinking we head straight to Cyllage City after we're done here."

"Okay." The waitress then returned with the three's drinks. The three quickly finished their drinks and stood to head out. But a yell caught the three's attention. "Stop! Stop that guy! He stole all of the starter Pokémon!" A man yelled.

"Katie! You hear that? Let's go!" The two friends sprinted to catch up with the thief, with Jason running after them.

Chase and Katie followed the thief through South Boulevard to the large tower called Prism Tower. The thief tried to run inside, but the door was locked. "Hey you there!" Chase yelled. The thief turned around and started panicking. He tried to run off, but was stopped by Jason. "Where are you going?"

"Let me go!"

"Give back the Starter Pokémon you stole!"

"Not until you battle me!"

"Battle? Jason, I'll battle him!" Chase said.

"Eh, that's okay Chase. I'll take him." Jason and the thief took their spots. "We'll do this without a judge. Aero, I need your help, come on out pal!" Jason said as he brought out his Aerodactyl.

"Hey Katie, that's the Pokémon we saw with Jason on Route 4." Chase pulled out his Pokédex to get information. "Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth." The female voice explained.

"Lame! Scatterbug, come out!" The thief said. Scatterbug emerged from its Pokémon, to which Jason smiled. "I hope that's not your only Pokémon. Aero, use Ancient Power!" Aerodactyl's body started to glow white. Then it created a silver energy ball in front of its face and shot it at the Scatterbug. Because, of the difference in the Pokémon powers, the attack knocked Scatterbug unconscious. Jason smiled and said, "Is that all?"

Chase and Katie were taken aback by the sheer power of Jason's Pokémon, not just because Scatterbug was weak. "K-Katie? Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, with one attack, Jason was able to knock out that Scatterbug!"

Panicking, the thief returned his unconscious Pokémon and tried to run away, but Jason just smiled and stood there, confusing the two kids. "Jason! He's getting away! We have to stop him!" Katie yelled. But Jason just shook his head, before saying, "Aero, I need your help." With a nod from Aero, Aero let out another Ancient Power and shot the thief with it, causing an explosion and knocking him out. The three caught up with the thief just as the city's police arrived.

"What's going on here!?" The female officer asked.

"Officer Jenny, this man stole the Starter Pokémon." Jason explained.

"Really? Well, thank you for stopping him. I'll take him from here." Jenny took the thief away while handing the stolen Pokéballs to Jason.

"Good, we got back the Pokéballs."

"Jason, that was so awesome!" Chase squealed.

"What? Oh, the battle? That was nothing. I just don't like when people steal from others."

"But your Aerodactyl, it's so strong! I mean, one hit and pow! That Scatterbug hit the hay!"

"Yes, but never forget that battles are not all about power; it's about trust. Aero and I have a strong bond that cannot be altered."

"How did you two meet then?" Katie asked.

"Come on, let's return these Pokeballs and stay the night in a hotel. I'll explain there."

The three first returned the stolen Pokeballs to the where they belonged and then headed to the city hotel and got a room. Jason then proceeded to explain how he and his Aerodactyl met. "It was about 3 years ago; I was with my mentor on a fossil dig. We were digging for hours and we suddenly unearthed this Old Amber. It was rare to find something of that caliber where we were digging. We all knew what an Old Amber was, but it was still incredible to find one. Then, one day, my mentor and I were at his lab when it was broken into."

"Broken into!? By who!?"

"At the time, I didn't know who. But I ended up finding out that it was the man that killed my mentor. Zayne. We got the Old Amber back, but Zayne contacted us and insisted that we give him the Old Amber…"

"And you didn't, so this Zayne person killed your mentor." Katie finished. Jason nodded to confirm. "Yes. From that point on, I made a promise to find Zayne and make him pay for what he did. So, I asked the scientists to resurrect the Aerodactyl from the Old Amber and we started on a journey to find Zayne. And we just grew an inseparable bond."

"That's so sweet!" Katie said.

"Uh, yeah. That is so cool Jason!" Chase said.

"Yeah. So, Chase, Katie, why are you two on a Pokémon journey?"

"…I'm here for Chase. He wants to become a Pokémon Master."

"Really?" Jason said with a face of intrigue. "Yep. I want to become the best…so I can find my father."

"Your father? Is he missing?"

"Yeah. He disappeared years ago. He said he was going to look for something; but didn't say what."

"So we're both looking for someone special to us. It should be fun traveling together."

"Yeah. Um, I was wondering Jason. Could we have a battle?"

"A battle? Haha! Not to sound cocky but you would lose quickly. Grow a little stronger and we'll have one then. Okay?"

"…Okay."

"Hey Jason, do you know about that tower where we caught that thief?" Katie asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's Prism Tower. The gym is located inside, but it's locked now. I believe the Gym Leader is away right now. So, how about this? We stay the night and we'll head for Cyllage City in the morning."

"Okay, cool."

"Agreed." The three travelers slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep. Both Katie and Jason had good dreams, or at least not bad dreams. Though, on the other hand, the same couldn't be said for Chase. He was having a nightmare. He was on a cliff, battling with his Fennekin against an older man. But Chase was losing and he was getting pushed back further and further towards the end. The unknown man smiled. "Hahahaha! Chase Walker! How pitiful! You say you want to become a Pokémon Master to find your father? How vain your attempt was! Now, let's end your life right here and now!"

"No! I can't lose here! I promised that I would find my dad!"

"Promises are for the weak! Now fall to your doom!" As commanded, the unknown man's Pokémon executed an attack that knocked Chase backwards, into the deep abyss of the cliff. Chase, at the top of his lungs screamed, and after what seemed like a while, reopened his eyes and saw his dad, getting hit close-range by a Pokémon's attack. "DAD!"

Chase awoke from his bad dream, feeling himself get shaken up by Katie, who looked worried, with Jason by her side, also looking worried. "Chase! Are you alright!? Are you okay!?" Katie asked.

"I…I don't know. I…was battling someone; some guy."

"Some guy? Chase! Tell me! Who was it!? Who was it!?" Jason yelled out.

"Let him breathe Jason!"

"No, it's…it's okay Katie. The guy, he had….like long, black hair with two strands of bangs over his face. And…and they were silver. And he had on like a…a…like armor. No, like silver gauntlets on his arms. And he was wearing a white trenchcoat with black lines on each side, connecting to the center to form a symbol."

"What symbol!?"

"A…a crescent moon with a line going through the bottom."

"No…no, no, no." Jason mumbled over and over.

"Um, Jason, are you okay?" Katie asked.

"The man Chase just described; that was Zayne!"

"It-it was!?"

"But why would Chase have a nightmare about him?"

"Jason, his Pokémon! I saw it…I saw it kill my father! I don't know if my dad is alive or not." Chase said, starting to tear some.

"Katie, Chase. We must get to Cyllage City! We have to find anything out on Zayne!"

"Yeah. And I have to see if my dad is really dead."

"…Okay, let's all try to get some sleep. We leave in the morning." The three went back to bed, trying to forget the night they just had.

The next morning, the three were up and all ready to set out. Katie wanted to make sure Chase was alright. "Hey Chase, about last night, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Whoever this Zayne person is, we have to find him!"

"That's right Chase. Come on, we have a long way to go before we reach Cyllage City." Jason said.

"Aw, really? How far?"

"Stop complaining Chase! It'll be good for you to get some exercise." Katie said.

"Haha! Well, we have to go through Route 5, then through a town called Camphrier Town, and then through Route 7 and finally through a cave before reaching Cyllage City."

"Wow! All that? That'll take weeks!" Chase complained. He then felt a blow to the head; Katie had decked him, only for Jason to laugh.

"Ow! Katie!"

"Okay you two. Chase, it'll actually take about 2-3 days. Let's go."

"Wait, what about supplies?"

"I took the liberty of getting some from the store." Jason showed the kids the bag he had. The two confirmed and the three finally took off from Lumiose City and began their journey to Cyllage City.

Author's Note: First, sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up; different reasons. Anyways, how was it? Honestly. Was the flow and pace too slow, too fast or just right? Uh, reference anybody? Haha. Also, was this chapter too short or what? Put down in your reviews if you want the chapters to be short, medium or long. And like always, anything advice, tips, anything will help. But no flaming. Lastly, updates for this story will probably be every two weeks. Later!

* * *

Chase, Katie and their new friend Jason start for Cyllage City, where they hope to find information on Zayne, someone caused trouble for Jason and possibly Chase. On the way, they see new Pokémon, but also find trouble. **Next Time: On the Road to Cyllage City **


	5. On the Road to Cyllage

Pokemon X: Destruction's Edge  
Chapter 5- On the Road to Cyllage City

First, I have 10 reviews, which I am happy with for my first Pokemon pic. Thanks everyone! Also, a new rule, not for just this story, but I'll put this in my other stories. All reviews must be placed in the reviews. No pms, no reminders, nothing but reviews. Unless you already put a review for the chapter. If you want to pm me or something, put it in my pms. Thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time...

Chase and Katie, after Chase winning his first Gym Badge, were on their way to Cyllage City, when they met Jason Michelson. After hearing why he was in the forest, the three decided to travel together; the first place, Cyllage City.

* * *

Chase, Katie and Jason were making their way to Cyllage, traveling on Route 4. "So, Jason, who is Zayne person, really?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure. Though, I do know that he wanted the Old Amber Aero was resurrected from. I don't know what he wants with it though. Though, I've heard he was seen in Cyllage City. That's why I'm going with you guys. Well, one of the reasons."

"Well, whenever we get there, I'll be there to save the day!" Chase yelled. Though, for Katie, it was too loud and she kicked him. And it seemed to be just a little too hard, since he was flown hard into a tree. "OWW!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Katie!"

"Sorry! Haha, maybe my kick was a little too hard."

"Ha ha. You two seem to be good friends." Jason speculated.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Katie's my best friend! I don't know what I'd do without her! She's like…my family."

"R-really? I never knew that." Katie said, blushing a deep red. Jason noticed and smiled. "Well, I'm glad. You should always have friends to travel with on these journeys."

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Up ahead, two kids were about to battle. But it wasn't for fun. They seemed to be angry at each other. The three went to intervene. "What's going on you two!?" Jason asked.

"Lee stole my jelly sandwich!" One of the kids yelled.

"Carl stole my peanut butter sandwich!" Lee rebutted.

"So it looks like we have a problem on our hands." Jason said. Then, he looked to the side an saw a jelly sandwich and a peanut butter sandwich. "Then, what about those sandwiches there?"

"We made new sandwiches." Lee said.

"Hey, what kind of Pokémon are those?" Chase asked. He seemed to not really care about the problem at hand, and just cared about the Pokémon the two kids had. But then, Katie decked him on the head. "This isn't the time Chase! These kids have a problem!"

"Relax Katie." Chase pulled out his Pokédex on the kids' Pokémon. "Looks like Lee has a Fletching and Carl has…what Pokémon is that?"

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. This very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one." The Pokédex said.

Just then, Katie heard a noise over near the bushes and went over to investigate. The others ,however, tried to stop the kids from fighting. Over by the bushes, Katie kept hearing the noise, so she peeked over where the noise was the loudest and smiled.

"Loser!" Lee yelled to Carl.

"Nose picker!" Carl rebutted.

"Come on kids! Stop fighting!" Jason said.

"These Pokémon are so cool!" Chase childishly said with a smile.

"Um…guys…" Katie said. But the four were not listening. "Um….you guys…" But again, no one listened. Katie grew a big vein on her forehead and yelled as loud as she could, "GUYS! JUST SHUT-UP FOR A SECOND!"

That definitely caught the four's attention. As a matter of fact, the two retreated behind Jason in fear. Even Chase ran behind the kids in fear. "What's going on Katie?" Jason asked. Katie went over and picked up the culprit of the sandwich thefts. It was a Pokémon. It was a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon that had large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside, a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils, a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck was surrounded by brown fur. It had a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws were completely gray, while its hind paws were gray with brown toes.

Chase immediately brought out his Pokédex. "Bunnelby. The Digging Pokémon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through."

"Aw cool!"

"Jason, I think this Bunnelby here was the cause of the thefts." Katie explained.

"Really now? I thought this might happen." Jason went into the bag he brought and set down a bowl and put out some Pokémon food. The Bunnelby immediately started eating the food. "I think it was hungry."

Chase then put on a smile, before saying, "Hey Katie. Maybe I should catch it." Chase pulled out a Pokéball, enlarged it and threw it at Bunnelby. Although, at the corner of its eye, Bunnelby deflected the ball with one of its ears, causing the ball to hit Chase on the forehead and knock him down, much to the laughter of the two kids, Jason and Katie.

"O-ow! N-not cool…"

"Serves you right." Katie said.

"Well, I'm going to try and catch it again." Chase was about to throw his Pokéball at Bunnelby again, but Jason stopped him. "Wait Chase. Let it be."

"Aw, why?"

"Sometimes catching the first Pokémon you see is not always the best thing. Okay you kids, here." Jason reached into his bag and pulled out two sandwiches. "Here you go."

"Thanks mister!" Lee said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks!" Carl followed. Then, the two kids returned their Pokémon, waved goodbye and took off running. The three looked to the Bunnelby, but found that the bowl was empty and the Pokémon gone, to which Chase slumped. "Aww! That sucks!"

"Don't whine Chase!" Just then, his stomach started growling, making him blush. "Oops…haha. Guess I'm a little hungry too."

"Haha! I had a feeling this would happen too. So, I managed to pack some food."

"Wait. I know everyone's pretty hungry, but shouldn't we wait a little bit? I mean, if this Zayne person is in Cyllage City, we'd want to catch him before he leaves, right Jason?" Katie asked.

"…Yeah. You're right. We do still have a long way to go: we have to traverse Route 5 still, go through Camphier City, go through Route 7 AND go through a cave. That won't be an easy walk. We'll stop in Camphier City and eat and rest there. Okay Chase?"

"Aw…ooookaay." The three gathered everything they needed and stepped back on the road to Cyllage City. As they were walking, Katie brought up a conversation. "Jason, do you know anything about this Camphier Town?"

"Camphier Town? A little. There is a manor…a castle there, called the Shabboneau Castle. It is owned by Lord Shabboneau, a very nice man. I actually met him before. He had somehow heard of me through my mentor before he was killed. There were some burglary problems there and he had asked me to keep watch for any trouble. I was still young at the time, but he said I had potential."

"Potential?" Chase murmured.

"You say something Chase?" Katie asked.

"Dad…mom always told me when I was young that dad said I had potential. I didn't know what that meant then. But now, I know I have to use that potential to find whoever took him away from me."

"Come on you guys. Let's head to Camphier Town." Jason said. The three continued on their path to Cyllage City and a few minutes later, they arrived in a new town, Camphier Town. From the entrance, you could see the long-neglected manor of a noble family; the Shabboneau Manor. Katie and Chase were amazed. "Wow. Look at that! Is that the Shabboneau Manor? It's huge!" Katie said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you two to Lord Shabboneau." Jason said. The three then made their way to the manor and met with the butler. "Hello. How may I see you all today?" Then, the butler saw Jason, to which he smiled and bowed. "Mr. Michelson. What a pleasure to see you again. It has been a while, has it not?"

"It has. How are you and the lord?"

"Doing well sir. Thank you for asking. Now, who are these young children?"

"Oh yeah. This is Chase and Katie. We're traveling to Cyllage City."

"Well, I have a feeling Lord Shabboneau will want to see you. Follow me please." The butler lead the three travelers to a large room, where a short man wearing a crown was sitting on his throne. The man smiled and stood up. "Jason, it's great to see you again! What brings you to my castle?"

"We're heading to Cyllage City, and stopped here on the way."

"Well, how about we sit down for some food? You three are my guests."

"Sir, should I go fetch Litleo for you? I bet he is very hungry now." The butler said.

"Oh, yes. It is weird though. My little Litleo always runs up to me at this time."

"I will go fetch him."

"Yes. Well, shall we sit?" The lord and the three travelers headed to the dining area and sat down for a meal. But the butler rushed in a second later, with a scared look on his face. "My lord! We seem to have a crisis!" The butler called out.

"A crisis? What is it?!"

"It seems that Litleo has gone missing!"

"My Litleo? He has run off? Impossible!"

"Litleo? Who is that?" Chase asked.

"That is my darling Pokémon. He never runs away! Someone must have taken him! Oh what can I do!?"

"What if we go find him sir?" Katie asked.

"Katie! I'm hungry!" Chase whimpered in a kid-like tone. But Katie just decked him in the head. "Be quiet Chase! We can find your Litleo for you sir."

"Oh, you would? I would so appreciate it! If you find my Litleo, I would treat you all to a fabulous feast."

"Alright? I get to see another Pokémon AND eat!? Let's go!" Chase squealed. Chase immediately rushed off, not knowing where to go. Jason smiled while Katie rolled her eyes, the latter following her friend.

"Thank you Jason." Lord Shabboneau said. Jason nodded in response and caught up with the two kids.

* * *

The three, having nowhere to start looking, went all around town, asking kids if they've seen the Pokémon, adults, clerks, anybody they saw, but had no luck in doing so. The three continued searching around until they came up to a Pokémon Center. "Hey, you think Nurse Joy might now where Litleo is?" Chase asked.

"Maybe…" Jason said. The three walked into the center and were surprised to see many people all around a woman; Officer Jenny. "Okay, okay, settle down everyone! I'll get to the bottom of this." She said.

"Officer Jenny, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Jason? Well, it seems as if these kids' Pokémon have gone missing."

"Really? Theirs' too?! Lord Shabboneau's Litleo has gone missing too."

"Yes, I know. He called me earlier about it. I'm trying to find leads on the case now. But no luck."

"Hmm…Jason, we have to save these kids' Pokémon! Right Chase?" Katie said. Though, it seemed Chase was over, talking to an old man who had a Pokémon. "Ooh! What kind of Pokémon is that sir!?"

"Oh? This is my pal here. We're been together for 20 years. This is Roggenrola."

"Roggenrola?" Chase pulled out his Pokédex for more information. "Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. Roggenrola's body contains an energy core which is hard as steel from being compressed underground."

"That is so co-" But Chase was interrupted and pulled away by ear by Katie, who had an annoyed face on. "Chase, let's go!"

"Nice talking to you young kid!" The old man said with a wave and smile. Chase waved back and the three headed outside. "Listen Chase. We got a lead on everyone's Pokémon. There." Katie pointed behind her, at an abandoned-looking building. "A man in the Pokémon Center said that he would sometimes see suspicious activity in that building. I think we need to stake it out and see for ourselves." Jason explained.

"Alright. Let's go!"

"No Chase. We have to wait until nighttime." Katie said.

"Whaaaat? Whyyyy!?"

"Stop complaining. If we go in with preparing, we could get hurt."

"Hahaha…." Jason laughed, confusing the two kids. "Sorry…it is just…you two are cute together." The two kids instantly blushed, Katie blushing a crimson blood red. "J-Jason! What are you talking about!?"

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing. On another note, let's return to Lord Shabboneau and tell him what happened." The three travelers headed back to the castle and told the lord what they found out, who in turn frowned. "Oh, that is very terrible."

"Well, we will go out tonight and see if we can get everyone's Pokémon back." Jason said.

"Tonight you say? Then, butler! Make a room for our guests." The butler nodded in conformation and headed off, to which Jason put his hands up. "No, no. You don't have to do that."

"It will be my honor. After all, you are going to save my dear Litleo."

"Well, if you insist. Thank you sir." Katie said with a bow. She decked Chase, causing him to bow too. Jason followed behind and the butler returned and showed the three to their room. "You three will share a room. I also placed Pokémon food in here too, in case your Pokémon get hungry."

"Thank you sir." Katie said with a bow.

"Of course. Please, save my master's Litleo."

"We will! We won't let whoever took everyone's Pokémon get away!" Chase said, with a very serious tone, a tone he has not used since arriving in Camphier Town. Katie looked at Chase, a little surprised, but in the end, with a smile.

"Thank you all. Well, I will leave you to." The butler bowed and took his leave. Chase immediately brought out his Fennekin and his Zigzagoon. "Okay guys! You ready to eat?" The two nodded in response and started gobbling down the food; not that they were starving, but I digress. Katie and Jason brought out their Spriztee and Aerodactyl, who both started eating too.

"So, Chase. You said your father went on a journey and never came back?" Jason asked.

"….."

"I'm not trying to get you to bring back painful memories. Not at all, but I was thinking; what if Zayne is involved in your dad's disappearance as he is in my mentor's death. If that's true, then we must apprehend him!"

"Then let's go now!"

"We can't Chase. I know you want to, but we have to find everyone's Pokémon first." Katie said.

"…Fine. I'm going to sleep."

* * *

Later that night, after getting some rest, the three travelers staked out the abandoned building they had heard about. A couple of thugs were carrying sacks filled with something to the building, where the door opened and a man opened up and smiled. "Sir, we captured the last Pokémon from these bratty kids." One of the two thugs said. The apparent boss grabbed the sacks and took them inside where he emptied the contents of the sacks into a cage with Pokémon in them.

"Look! There are the Pokémon!" Katie said.

"Right! I'm on it!" Chase said, about to leap to the rescue. But Jason stopped him. "Hold it Chase. Let's hold out for now. Let's see how this goes." The three continued to watch as the two thugs and the boss went on. "Zayne will pleased to see how many Pokémon we've acquired." One of the thugs said.

"We're going to be rich!" The second thug said.

"Yes, well. Zayne's wish is what we will achieve. Zayne knows what is best." The boss said.

"You hear that? They're talking about Zayne. I think he's their boss." Katie said. The apparent boss smiled and looked over to where the three travelers were. "Boys, I believe we have some visitors. Handle them."

"Sir! Hey, you three!" The two thugs brought out their Pokémon; two Gastrodon; one in its West Sea form and the other in its East Sea form.

"Uh oh! Looks like they found us!" Katie said.

"Alright! A battle!" Chase rushed from his hiding spot into the opened and brought out his Fennekin. "You ready Fennekin?"

"Fenne. Fennekin."

"I'll help too." Jason said as he emerged into the open. He then brought out his Aero. Though, Chase smiled. "I got this Jason. Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin fired a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the opponent, though the master of the West Sea Gastrodon smiled as the Ember attack struck his Pokémon, but didn't seem to affect it at all.

"Huh? Ember didn't harm it at all!" Chase said.

"Duh! Gastrodon is resistant to fire Chase! And your Fennekin-"

"Gastrodon, use Water Pulse!" The thug of the West Sea Gastrodon ordered.

"Gastrodon, use Mud Slap!" The thug of the East Sea Gastrodon ordered. All three of the West Sea Gastrodon's eyes glow light blue, and a light blue orb of energy appears in front of its mouth. It then fires the orb at the opponent. The East Sea Gastrodon let out a Mud Slap, both attacks striking Fennekin, instantly knocking her out. "Fennekin!"

"Chase, Fennekin is weak against Ground and Water. Gastrodon is a Water and Ground Type." Katie explained.

"Grrr….Aerodactyl won't do any damage to Gastrodon. The only attack that will make any sort of impact is Steel Wing…" Jason said to himself.

"What's wrong Jason?"

"…We're in a tough situation Katie. None of our Pokémon stands a chance against theirs. Not even my Aero…."

"Then…what do we do?"

"Haha…you fools. Who are you and what do you have with us?" The apparent boss said.

"We should be asking you that!?" Chas yelled out, with a little bit of crying in his tone. The apparent boss laughed at that. "Boy, are you crying at the defeat of your weak Pokémon? You are a beginning trainer, am I right? Yes, no wonder you lost oh so easily."

"Zayne…" Jason said.

"Zayne?"

"He's your boss, right?"

"Yes. You have business…eh Jason Michelson. I heard of you. I guess you want revenge. We'll leave for now, but he'll want to see you soon. Hahaha!" Under the order of its trainer, the West Sea Gastrodon used Mud Slap, blinding the three travelers. When they were able to see again, the boss and the thugs, along with their Pokémon were gone. "They're gone," Chase said. "No! We have to go after them!"

"No Chase. Let's get Fennekin to the Pokemon Center and then return the stolen Pokémon first." Katie said. The three went inside the building and saw dozens of Pokémon, looking scared. They healed up Fennekin all while returning them to all their trainers and were given a big thanks by officer Jenny. "Thank you everyone. And about those men you say you saw there, I'll look out for them. Thanks again Jason. So, where are you three heading?"

"To Cyllage City. But we need to talk to Lord Shabboneau first."

"Okay. Thanks again you three." The travelers said bye to everyone and Officer Jenny and headed to Lord Shabboneau's mansion, but when they arrived, they were shocked to see someone with Lord Shabboneau.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took 3 weeks, but…yeah. I hoped you all liked it. If there's anything I need to change or add or anything, put it in your reviews. I'm going to jet.

The three travelers are shocked when they are face to face with a guest. Later, when the three arrive at a cave, things go astray. **Next Time: Battle Before Cyllage**


End file.
